Talk:UTAU wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- New Catagory? I was just thinking that it would be killer if we could tag articles on UTAUs with stats like "has bank under 10 megabytes", "has bank over 50 megabytes", so on, so on. If the DL links were on the page, it would make it a lot easier for me to randomly raid the UTAU wiki to find small banks I can download quickly C: Of course, I can't do it. I barely have any idea how wikis work, and I'm really afraid that if I do anything more than edit text on pages, the whole thing will explode and people will make frowny faces. Yes. ---- I second this idea. Yan-tan 04:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) English Patch I've heard A LOT about a downloadable WIP English Patch for UTAU, here on the UTAU Wiki...but...CAN'T. FIND. IT. Can anyone help me? I just found it myself this morning- there's a link on the front page, but here's a direct link: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/UTAU_wiki:UTAU_GUI_Translation. Also, don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes. :) TheOriginalHappyDais 21:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *gets very lost very quickly* Anyway, I think that there should be a listing of banks with VCV banks, and those should be divided into standalone and lite. (Because I can tell the difference.) I knew there was some semblence of one... But I lost it. And spell check isn't working so I'm getting a little freaked out. - Miss Mae Blythe :You can sign your messages with 4 tildes. Anyway, VCV? We have a triphone category, I'm not too well-rounded about VCV, so I'll need an explanation of it. :And that reminds me, we need a triphones article. O Herman 16:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'm too lazy to get an account here, and I'm pretty sure my IP address changes whenever I dial up the dial up internet, so signing the way I do just makes it easier than using tildes. : VCV is simply a method of recording where there is a vowel, a consonant, then another vowel. The samples generally have anywhere from five to seven kana in them, and you record them without pause. If the sample is romanized to kakekikoku, then the things that you would configure to be able to use in songs would be (In romaji, which I would NEVER suggest doing!) - ka, a ke, e ki, i ko, o ku. : You see, vowels blend together while a vowel and a consonant tend not to. Since they blend so much, they sound smoother. : -Miss Mae Blythe ::Mmm I see the concept much better now. One more thing. What does VCV stand for? It's the abbreviation of what? O Herman 02:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : VCV stands for Vowel Consonant Vowel. : CV (standard) stands for Consonant Vowel. : -Miss Mae Blythe :: Thanks a lot for that. Now to make a writeup. O Herman 10:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : OHH you wrote that. : etto... : I think that the article on triphones you wrote kind of might confuse a few people. (Not to mention that most people usually either refer to triphones as VCV or renzoukuoto/renzoukon/whatever the Japanese is.) : Mind if I rewrite that for you? (And what the heck are 'quadphones' o.o; ) : -Miss Mae Blythe ::Feel free to do so, your inputs are welcome and appreciated. :D O Herman 18:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Help me I downloaded the res file with all the coding inside, now I need some help, can anyone tell me how to input those codes??? All you have to do is unzip the res folder (if required) and drag it into your UTAU folder. It's usually under local drive -> Progam Files -> UTAU. UTAU English I was able to download the English patch provided here at the wikia, however I am not a skilled person in these things. When you open the zip you get a bunch of notepad codes, I would like to know how to input the codes into the UTAU program (I'm not sure if my username will appear at the bottom of this pagebut I will tell you it anyway, my username is KatDahl You drag and drop the zipped folder into the UTAU folder (not the UTAU icon), and it should work. UTAU English I was able to download the English patch provided here at the wikia, however I am not a skilled person in these things. When you open the zip you get a bunch of notepad codes, I would like to know how to input the codes into the UTAU program (I'm not sure if my username will appear at the bottom of this pagebut I will tell you it anyway, my username is KatDahl Title page The title page of the wiki (where updates are posted) seems to be getting a little out of hand. Some users are just posting random things there (example: Aiko Koe Act 1 has just been released!!!Creator is currently working on a second voicebank for higher notes~! In other news, Zuii's voice actor attempts to make herself out as a complete prick! She succeeds, and no one cares about the horridly under-pronounced Zuii!) It's a little annoying and I believe the updates section is a little too long for comfort. Also, the UTAUloids page is getting a little annoying to navigate because of all these groups underneath the sections. Isn't that what the "Collective UTAUloids" page is for? If you need any help in organizing or fixing, I'd be happy to give my hand, btw~ Extremeclay 21:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you can do that, I'd appreciate it. :Plus tell me if trolling like that occurs again. We have an IRON HAND against trolling and they will not be tolerated in the wiki. O Herman 16:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, right. Did the Wiki just get trolled or something? The main page is missing! - Tsumanne 14:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, it's been fixed. Tsumanne 14:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandelized again... Though I fixed it I think, I forgot to register the IP that did it though. BrentRunningbear 11:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Umm... advice please? I've never made a Wiki page, how would I go about making one? Is there a special template? I need to know fast, I'm releasing my UTAU soon. Asteriski 00:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, I'll figure it out on my own. She's already out and on ACT 2, I'd rather not sit around waiting for a response. Asteriski 17:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) WTF !! Can someone please tell me WHY everyone elses UTAU was documented on the Home page and MINES wasnt !? My UTAU is Tsuyoikoe Kaika :) but why isnt it there ?? No need to multiple-post. It's not there because you didn't put it there. Asteriski 03:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) WTF !! Can someone please tell me WHY everyone elses UTAU was documented on the Home page and MINES wasnt !? My UTAU is Tsuyoikoe Kaika :) but why isnt it there ?? !? Why is it that my UTAU isnt on the news feed (homepage) of UTAU WIKI and everyone elses UTAU was documented there ?? did i do something wrong ? 0,o It's not on the main apge because you didn't put it there. Asteriski 03:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Post it by yourself. We cannot pick up all the countless events in the vast UTAU sea. Damesukekun 05:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Fully Translated UTAU Program I was surfing the web, when I came across a YouTube page that has full res files for translating the entire UTAU program into English. I was wondering if we could modify the "Turning UTAU into English" page and use Mianaito's res, because the one provided only translates a handful. Here is the download, and here is his YouTube page. The file is located in his "About Me" section. What do you think? Utsuhaku 06:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Response: i'm not sure i would go quite as far as calling it complete. while it is much more comprehensive than the wikia project, there are a few places where it remains japanese, for example when importing a midi file, its instrument selection window is not fully translated. (i think its instrument selection, i could be wrong) otherwise epic find there. helped me out alot. ~technomancer21 hello? how do i post the news of my UTAU on the main page? Ixbran 02:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Err... Ok, I'm gonna sound like a whiny brat right now, but... yeah. xD :Uh... there's a bunch of different articles missing in the Guides/Walkthrough... Are those pages ever going to come up? I'm kind of dumb when it comes to technological stuff like this, so It's hard for me to piece it all together. The articles you DO have are very very helpful, but... I'm purely hopeless without the other ones x___x like the one about oto.ini's? I dun even know what an oto.ini is supposed to be, and nobody else will help me! xD Although I've heard UTAU are practically impossible to understand without them/it/those. ... Sorry for being irritatingly persistent, but I'm almost positive I'm not the only one who's completely lost like this. xD Heck, I stumbled onto this page by accident... But oh well, I'm sorry for bugging you people, i really am! xD Norman FalconPunch Tanner 07:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC)(?) Takashitheswordsman. (<-- xD use my youtube name. Or call me Echo :U ignore teh facebook name, yes?) Oh dear god; did someone change the entire home page? to' vociloid sucks?' , seriously spelling vocaloid wrong? DX< now what, guys? that seems like it'd take an eternity to fix. :/ sorry for my multiple posting, I just have a ton of questions... Norman FalconPunch Tanner 23:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Takashitheswordsman. I need help on making my utauloid page!! I have a new utauloid and I need you to do the template like all the others. Can you do it for me? here are some info. Yuki Yama Alias: Mitsu Yama (twin sister) Character item: Snowflake Name Interr pretation: Creator: CureEarthlight Yuki ------ Snow Height: 167 cm Yama ------- Mountain Voice Source: -3.123 from Uta's voice (low tone) Type: Aliceloid Picture Link: None Model: 03 Birthday: Gender: Female Release: Age: 18 Likes: sleeping, walking, and playing panio. Genre: Anykind Dislikes: Olympics, Sports, Junk food, and Gumi. Homepage: Unknown Signature song: None Weight: Unknown Related Characters: Mitsu Yama (twin sister) Koe Utane (idol) Gumi (dislike) Hoshiko Kenichi (BFF - best friends forever) Added Scroll box, more suggestions... I suggest moving much of your content in "Special Features, Guides, Walkthroughs and Troubleshooting" to UTAU Wiki:Community Portal like done at Ghostbusters Wiki Ghostbusters Wiki:Community Portal. Delete or move content in "Helping out" off front page. You'll also need a better plan to organize "Contents" section. It is very confusing and messy. Anyways, there are a few ideas. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) UTAU will not play notes or exported WAV EDIT: Solved! I had to make the oto.ini file in the Voice Bank Settings. Spend about 3 hours going one by one... too bad I didn't find that trick by clicking between the two buttons on the bottom of the screen! >_> Anyway, fixed now. Might help someone else in the future, so I'll leave it up. Hello all, I'm really new to UTAU, but I've had this problem I can't solve. I downloaded UTAU and the English GUI translation pack. When I click on the piano, the notes play fine. But when I input notes, select them, and hit Play, the notes do not play. The line moves across them like it's playing, but no notes come out. Also, when I export the notes as a WAV file and I try to play it back, the song plays, but it's only made up of silence. I have followed all the troubleshooting suggestions in the Manual, like trying resampler.dll instead, and downloading different versions of Resampler.exe, but nothing has worked. The only thing I haven't tried it downloading and installing an older version of UTAU. Thoughts, comments, and suggestions are most helpful! For reference, I am running Windows 7 Home Premium. This version of Windows does not allow the installation of language packs. (Trust me. I tried. Twice.) Thanks! -Saphiroko 02:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) clueless i wantto download UTAU but ive got no clue how i read the directions and im even more confused! HELP ME!!! Zokune Eien PLEASE!!! Can someone make a video of my UTAU Zokune Eien? (and post the pic?) I AM DESPERATE. Thanks, oh and the song has to be Migikata no Chou (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder). So, I have an utau I want to release. I used the uatuwiki template maker, thats alright, but when I tried to actually publish the output, it only came up with a bit of the info, and the bracket didn't form. Can I have help? :Paste whatever's from the generator into the form in Source view. (this view activates by a button to the top right.) O Herman 04:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Art Theft Hello, I am REVO. My friend Luna(KrystalCherryBlossom) has had her art stolen by the creator of UTAU Pakoura Cho. Luna's Picture, KOISHITERU, on deviantart is linked here: :Sent ultimatum. If by 5 days no reply has been received, Pakoura Cho will be blacklisted for plagiarism, and to make it worse, she hasn't made an UTAU voicebank. O Herman 23:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC)